Tarina, joka ei koskaan saanutkaan otsikkoa
by sensuroitubanaani
Summary: Lukekaa ihmeessä, jos tahdotte nauraa jollekin.Se on kai jotain sellaista kuin EdxAl ja Edin näkökulmasta kirjoitettuna..Ehehe.Kommatkaa, ja sanokaa mitä sanotte. Ed puhuu välillä rumaa kieltä joten tarina sai K . Tämä on sairasta.Tarinani on esillä Ö Ö'
1. Elriceillä naksahti, ja pahasti

**SensuroituBanaani: Huomenta päivää. Meikä kirjoitti Ficin. Hah. Tämä on sitten Edwardin nökökulmasta kuten tulee ilmi.**

**Kommatkaa mulle ihmeessä sitten..Ja ihan sama mitä sanotte, mä olen ylpeä ylipäätään sen takia, että jaksoin kirjoittaa enemmän tekstiä kuin viisi riviä. Jep.. -_- Ja otsikko kuuluu:**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TARINA, JOKA EI KOSKAAN SAANUTKAAN OTSIKKOA.**

**KAIKKI ALKAA AINA NIIN HEMMETIN VAIKEASTI.**

**-Älä ole paikalla..Älä ole...  
Siinä me talsittiin keskellä keskusta ja Al tervehti kaikkia mahdollisia vastaantulijoita hymyillen, kun taas mua jurppi koko touhu. Päivästä oli pitänyt tulla erityinen. Meidän oli ollut tarkoitus mennä syömään, elokuviin, kävelylle...Kaikista näistä mä olin fantasioinut koko edellisen, ja erittäin raskaan työ viikon, kunnes se kauan odotettu sunnuntai oli vihdoinkin koittanut. Kaikki oli sujunut ah, niin täydellisesti, kunnes Al oli aamiaisen aikaan huomauttanut suunnitelmistani hehkuttaessani, että oli sunnuntai ja kuten kaikki hyvin tietävät, silloin ei ole mikään auki.**

**Sinne meni. Kaikki unelmani olivat murskattu, taas. Eikä Alin mukaan virkistävä kaatosadekaan onnistunut kohottamaan mielialaani, päin vastoin. Koko sen aamun mä olinkin sitten maannut sohvalla ja valittanut kurjuuttani, kunnes puhelin pirisi ja kukapa muukaan sieltä rimpautti kuin paras ystäväni Eversti Roy Mustang, joka kaipasi apua loputtomien paperitöidensä rustauksessa. Ikään kuin mulla, meillä, mulla ja Alilla, ei olisi parempaa tekemistä kuin setviä läpi sen allekirjoittamattomia ja täyttämättömiä papereita! Me ei nyt tietenkään oltaisi täällä, jos se olisi mun mielipiteestä kiinni. Me ei nyt oltaisi tässä, kolkuttamassa everstin työhuoneen ovelle, jossei armas ja avulias veljeni olisi ehtinyt vastaamaan puhelimeen ennen mua ja lupautunut auttamaan. Ja Alin lupautuminen tarkoitti tietenkin sitä, että munkin oli mentävä, koska munhan työni se oli. Paska duuni täytyy myöntää, mutta parempi se oli kuin ei mitään..kai. Huokaisin syvään, ja vilkaisin veljeäni.**

**Se näytti taas niin MAHDOTTOMAN iloiselta, ja siitä kävi ilmi että se ei olisi jättänyt näin hienoa kokemusta väliin mistään hinnasta. Ihan kuin me ei oltaisi autettu sitä everstin tolloa jo miljoonia kertoja aikaisemminkin! Jollain sitten vaan oli niin halvat huvit...**

**Al koputti, ja mä odotin. Kohdistin kaikki viimeisetkin toivon rippeeni siihen, että eversti olisi tullut toisiin aatoksiin töittensä suhteen ja häipynyt läheiseen baariin kesken päivän, kuten yleensäkin.**

**-Sisään, kuului hyvinkin tuttu matala ääni huoneesta. Alin riemu oli rajaton hänen astuessaan peremmälle toimistoon, kun taas mä olin ilmeisesti niin räjähdys herkän näköinen, että Breda joka oli ollut aikeissa tervehtiä päättikin oikaista ja ohittaa mut turvallisesti ruokalan kautta. Myös pari muuta äijänkäppänää näytti tekevän uukkarin käytävän päässä. Mä olin todella tyytyväinen itseeni tämän ansiosta. Fiksu liike. Mua selvästikin pelättiin ja kunnioitettiin keskuksessa. Suurta teräs alkemistia kannattikin varoa! Menin Alin perässä sisään huoneeseen, ehkä hitusen paremmalla tuulella, joka kuitenkin haihtui heti everstin mairean hymyn nähtyäni.**

**- hienoa, että tulitte näin pian. Istukaa toki, hän hymyili nyökätessään kohti vapaita tuoleja työpöytänsä ääressä. Sen epätavallisen muodollinen käytös johtui luultavasti luutnantti Hawkeyen läsnäolosta. Muijan valvonta aikana ei kannattanut lipsua etiketistä, tai saattoi hyvinkin saada kuulan kalloonsa. Eversti ei olisi ensimmäinen joka lähetetään ketoon Hawkeyen toimesta, mä tuumasin itsekseni rojahtaessani tuoliin Alin viereen. Mutta se olisi liian hyvää ollakseen totta. Al oli jo näemmä saanut ensimmäisen paperipinon eteensä ja ehtinyt syventyä työhönsä.**

**Toisen suunnilleen yhtä paksun pinkan Mustang asetti munkin eteeni. Hah, kuvitteliko se oikeasti että mä koskisinkaan noihin? No kuvitteli väärin, koska mulla ei ollut aikomustakaan tehdä töitä jätkän hyväksi enempää kuin olisi aivan pakko. Oli ikävää antaa Alin hoitaa kaikki työt, mutta jos hän kerran siitä niin kovasti oli innoissaan, niin miksi raastaa toisen huvi? Saisi mun puolesta hoitaa munkin osuuden, koska mä alan nyt vetää lonkkaa, öitä.**

**-Ed hei herää!!**

**-mitäähh..?? **

**Mä hätkähdin Alin ravistelemana hereille, ja tuijotin hetkenaikaa eteeni äimistyneenä kunnes tajusin missä olin. Missäpä muuallakaan kuin everstin toimistossa! Oli inhottava nähdä miten Mustang mulkoili mua pöytänsä takaa, oli kiva asia, että juuri Al oli mut herättänyt kauneusuniltani eikä itse Mustang, mutta parasta kuitenkin oli sen tajuaminen, että paperi pinot edestäni olivat kadonneet, ja pöytä loisti tyhjyyttään! ja se oli vieläpä siisti. Al oli ilmeisesti, nyt kun kerran paikalla oli, niin siivonnut koko kämpän. Siunatkoon olkoon tämä armas ja hyvä lapsi, joka säästi isoveljensä kaikelta ikävältä vaivalta! Viisi pointsia Alphonselle! jes!**

**-Meidän kannattaa varmaan lähteä, Al jatkoi kesken jäänyttä lausettaan. Everstillä taitaa keittää....Hän katsahti hermostuneena Mustangia, joka tosiaankin näytti vielä muakin vaikuttavammalta vihaisena ollessaan. Mäkin katsoin siis parhaaksi kiittää sitä mukavasta yhdessä olosta ja lähteä lätkimään Alin kanssa niin pian kuin mahdollista. kun me oltiin päästy turvallisesti ulos käärmeenpesästä, mä vasta muistin tämän päivän todellisen päämäärän. Tänään mun oli pitänyt ryhtyä hempeäksi pehmoksi ja sanoa Alille, että tykkään hänestä. Sen takia olin alun perinkin kammennut itseni sängystä aikaisin, vain tajutakseni että jääkaappi ammotti tyhjyyttään, ulkona satoi ja kauåpat oli kiinni. Mutta mun piti sanoa se juuri tänään! koska mä olin niin päättänyt! Jä mä en päätöksiäni niin vaan perukkaan! Mutta oli pakko myöntää, että päivästä oli tullut vähän erillainen kuin aluksi olin suunnitellut. Keskuksessa vierailu ei todellakaan ollut kuulunut mun suunitelmiin. Ja kaikesta huolimatta, Al oli tyytyväisen näköinen, hänestä oli kaikesta päätellen kiva auttaa ihmisiä. Just joo, miten ihmeessä me oikeen voitiinkaan olla sukua?**

**- Muuten, eikö me nyt samantien voitaisi käydä ostamassa jotain syötävää? Minulla on nälkä. Ja tällä lauseella Al keskeyttikin mun unelmoinnin.**

**-Mutta eihän kauppojen pitänyt olla tänään auki? Mä huomautin ärtyisänä. Juuri siksi mä ärtyisä olin, kauppojen ääliömäisten aukioloaikojen takia!**

**-Joo, mutta kioski on auki, Al muistutti kaikkitietävän näköisenä. Sielläkin myydään kaikenlaista syötävää.**

**-Niinkai, ja vieläpä tupla hintaan! Mä lisäsin lauseen jatkeeksi. Todellisuudessa, en ollut muistanut koko aataminaikuista kioskia ollenkaan. Vaikka mitäpä se auttoi. Tuskin sen pikku kopperon valikoimissa kehumista olisi ollutkaan. Korkeintaan Jotain rasvatonta kevytmaitoa, hyi, ruskea täpläisiä Chiquita banaaneja, Muumilimua, Juissia, Domino keksejä ja korkeintaan Viksu variksen aamiais sämpylöitä. Ja niistä ei saisi minkään maailman alkemialla tai viisasten kivillä kyhättyä romanttista illallista, ei, vaikka miten olisi yrittänyt.**

**Kioski kuitenkin onnistui ylittämään kaikki mun odotukset. Siellä oli isot irtokarkki valikoimat, ja myynnissä oli jopa muutama hassu manga vuodelta 86. Alkin näytti tyytyväiseltä ja hymyili mulle sillä ' mitäs minä sanoin, mahtavaa, eikö'-ilmeellään. Hymyilin takaisin, ja selasin lehtiä sillä aikaa kun Al valkkasi jotain muonaa hyllystä. Vau. banaanitkaan eivät olleet niin ruskeita kuin luulin. Sitten hän maksoi, ja me lähdettiin taas ulos. **

**-Kalliiksi tuli, mutta ainakin saatiin syötävää! Al hehkutti kun me käveltiin siinä puiston kohdalla.**

**-Jep, mä totesin samalla kun laskeskelin viimeisiä pennejä taskuni pohjalta. Juu, ei näillä paljoa olisi hankkinutkaan. 2.60€**

**Loppumatkan ajan sitten pohdeinkin että millä ilveellä saisin viritettyä tunnelmaa ihanan illallisemme aikana. Ei tuottanut pahemmin tulosta.**

**-Heeei..Ed, kuunteletko edes...??**

**-Jaa mitä oli? äännähdin tyhmästi ja käännyin kysymyksen suuntaan. S-sanoiksä muka jotain??**

**-Öh, joo..Satuitko ottamaan avaimia mukaan? kysymyksen jälkeen seurasi pitkä ja ankea hiljaisuus jonka mä sittemmin rikoin tuhahduksellani.**

**- No kyllä mä melkein. **

**-melkein? Al näytti varsin epäluuloiselta. Eikö muhun yhtään luotettu?**

**-Luultavasti otin! Ainakin muistaakseni! Aloin kaivella taskujani aikamoisen paineen alla. Sehän olisi hienoa jos nyt jäätäisiin vielä pihalle.**

**Alin ilmeestä päätellen olin mokannut pahemman kerran, mutta ainahan oven voi potkaista sisään, vai mitä?**

**-Huh!! Puuskahdin hetken hakemisen jälkeen, katos mitä tässä on!! heiluttelin avaimia toisen edessä ja virnuilin voitokkaana. taas olin ylittänyt itseni.**

**- Hyvä, Al totesi, ja nyt varmaan voisit vielä avata oven?**

**-Äh, juu! Tajusin heiluttelevani avaimia edelleen, ja nyt ryhdyin nopeasti väsäämään lukkoa auki. Miksi piti olla niin nolo?**

**Pian oltiin turvallisesti sisällä ja Al lastasi R-kioski ostoksia pöydälle. Katsellessani maito purkkia mut valtasi mieletön halu potkaista jotain. Ja se jokin oli se nimenomainen purkki. Mä en ollut koskaan tykännyt maidosta. Me oltiin ostettu, mun palkalla tiestysti, pieni kämppä vähän poispäin keskustasta. Ihan hyvä siinä oli asua, vaikka ihanat armaat naapurit tapasivatkin välillä loilottaa ikivihreitä, mukaan lukien Arja Korisevaa yö myöhäisillä pippaloillaan. Hyvä juttu siinä talossa oli kuitenkin sen pienuus. Ei turhaa tilaa, mikä tarkoitti sitä että me jaettiin huone. Eli samassa huoneessa. Juu, me tosiaan nukuttiin samassa huoneessa. Toistin sitä lausetta hetken aikaa mielessäni kunnes olin taas vähän paremmalla tuulella. Kyllä elämä oli välillä niiiiiiin autuasta. **

**-..Mikä noin hymyilyttää?**

**-Eh?**

**- Olet virnuillut jo jonkin aikaa itseksesi, Al totesi samaan aikaan kun istuutui pöytään. Jos jokin on noin hauskaa mikset samalla kertoisi minullekin....**

**-Ummm. Kunhan vaan Ajattelin säätä! Kuten sanoit aamulla, rankkasade on oikein virkistävä!!...Miten kaukaa haettua. Tuota ei kukaan usko.**

**-Ai, okei! **

**......Ja siinä se taas tuli tosidtettua. meillä Elriceillä ei taida olla ihan kaikki inkkarit veneessä. Vintistä on taas muutama lamppu sammunut. Hissi on jäänyt puoleen väliin. Pelaamme vajaalla pakalla.**

**Tuntia myöhemmin makasin taas olkkarin sohvalla marisemassa Alille, joka tuskin lukiessaan kuunteli. Hetken kuluttua veljeni alkoi kuitenkin osoittaa elon merkkejä ja nousi venytellen sohvalta. Hämmästyin näin suurta elettä ja kysyin että minne hän nyt oli menossa.**

**-Suihkuun, kuului lyhyt vastaus.**

**-Okei, mä sanoin. Näköjään tämä 'puhutaan-lähinnä-kahden-sanan-lauseita'- tyyli oli tarttuva. Tämä meidän kommunikointi oli ollut viimeaikoina hieman vajavaista. Johtui se sitten minun oudoista mieltymyksistäni tai hänen luonteestaan, me ei keskusteltu paljoa mistään. Voisin toki juttelun varjolla tunkea suihkuun mukaan, mutta se saattaisi olla hieman...no..epäsopivaa, ehkä? Ennenkuin sain suuni auki hän oli jo ehtinyt häipyä. Pieleen meni. No mutta puhuisimme sitten kun hän tulee takaisin! taatusti!....Al suihkussa. Ravitsin hetken mieltäni sillä mielikuvalla, ja ennenkuin huomasinkaan hän tuli jo takaisin. Ja täysissä pukeissa mun harmiksi.**

**-Noin, tulin jo.**

**-Jee! ..TOSI tönkköä Edward. "jee" Mutta viis siitä, nyt oli toiminnan aika. Nyt oli ihan pakko saada suu auki. Pakko. pakkopakkopakko...**

**Hän istui sohvalle viereeni ja näytti odottavalta. Lukiko se TAAS mun ajatuksia tai jotain?**

**-Ummmm, mä sönkkäsin. Sano se nyt vaan. Parempaa tilaisuutta et enää tänään saa. Ja tänään mä olin päättänyt tunnustaa!**

**-K-kuule Al!! Mulla..olisi vähän asiaa! Kuulostin ihan jonkun isoisältä... Hyvä alku.**

**-No...mitä..?? Sen ilmettä oli mahdoton tulkita. Naama näkkileipänä, mutta mun pokka ei tahtonut pitää.**

**-Mun piti tänään sanoa semmonen yksi juttu!! Mä...nyt tai ei koskaan...mä...öhh..Musta sä oot kiva!! **

**..No just joo! Siinäkö se oli? Inhosin itseäni tämän jälkeen moninkerroin enemmän kuin hetkisitten. Tämä, oli viimeinen naula mun arkkuun.**

**- No se on hyvä juttu, Al vastasi hymyillen, samoin! **

**..Se ei ilmeisesti tajunut. ihan ymmärrettävää tosin. Keräsin taas rohkeutta hieman ja kakistin ulos.**

**-Eikun silleen erillailla. Tajuatko pointin..? Aloin pikkuhiljaa punehtua, mutta en raivosta vaan jostain muusta syystä.**

**-En ole ihan v-varma...**

**Alilla meni hetki vastata, ja melkein näki miten rattaat raksutti. Hiljaisuus ei tässä tapauksessa taitanut olla myöntymisen merkki. Mä alojn tuntea oloni varsin kiusalliseksi ja sen vuoksi sanatkin alkoi sammaltaa.**

**-Siis, mä ymmärrän josset sä haluu, siis ei mitään haluu, kun ajattelet että olen jotenkin kieroutunut tai omituinen, mä olen, mutta--**

**-E-ei, et ole! Al ehti vastata ennenkuin mä taas jatkoin.**

**-Mä en tarkoittanut sitä nyt niin kauheasti! Lähinnä vaan vähän! Ei mitään sellaista outoa--**

**Ja mut keskeytettiin taas. Tällä kertaa eri tavalla. Nimittäin mua halattiin, ja mä olin oksenta banaanit ulos sillä halaaja oli Al.**

**- Eeeeeeemmmmttttooootttaaaaa........banaanit nousi. Miksi piti syödä kolme? Mä tunsin kuinka olin aivan punainen ja väri veti vertoja jopa mun takin värille. Tarkoittiko halaus sitä, että sille juttu oli okei? Vai tarkoittiko se sitä että Al sääli mua ja halasi viimeisen kerran ennen kuin lähetti pipipäiden laitokseen? Oli miten oli, se oli eka asia päivässä josta mä nautein. Samalla kuitenkin pelkäsin kohtaloani. Oli ihan sata että mä en ollut valmis mielisairaalaan, en ihan vielä. No nyt se katsoo mua ja hymyilee. Miten pitäisi tulkita? Surullinen vai iloinen smile, kumpi oli kyseessä?**

**-....Al....Ömm..**

**-Joo, tiedän, et tarkoittanut! Se lisäsi nopeasti ennenkuin mä ehdin taas alottaa popotukseni.**

**-mutta silti...M-mä oon aika iloinen että sanoit niin, ja muutenkin, e-ei se mitään haittaa--**

**Mä olin ihan Lol, katsoessani sitä silmiin ja hymyilin vaisusti takaisin. Eli Al ei suuttunut. Seuraavaksi aloin muodostaa uutta lausetta jolla vastaisin. Laatu ei ollut huippuluokkaa.**

**-Hyvä, luulin jo että suutuit, mutta et suuttunutkaan, jes, ja mä oon miettinyt sitä tunnustamista aika kauan-**

**-Ja tänään päätit sitten tulla kaapista ulos! Al näytti nauravan mulle.**

**-E-eäähh!!?? Naamani paloi, ja olin taas ihan nolona. Eli Al nyt sitten näytti käsittävän tilanteen. Hänen isoveljellään viirasi ja pahasti.**

**Al kumminkin jatkoi hymyilemistään ja mulle tuli yhtäkkiä outo olo. Ylempi voima patisti mua tekemään sen, mistä olin viimeiset kaksi viikkoa haaveillut tekeväni. Ja ennekuin ehdin pistää vastaan, mä jo suutelin sitä. Voi juma, ei voi merkitä mitään hyvää. Al oli kuin puupökkelö, ja erittäin punainen sellainen, ja sellaisena pysyikin kunnes mä irroittauduin varmana siitä että nyt se sai halvauksen.**

**Pian se kumminkin tokeni ja katsoi mua ihmeissään vähän aikaa. Mä olin entistä nolompi. Miten se olikin kuin mitään ei olisi äsken tapahtunut? Ei mitään ilmettä, eikä sanoja.**

**-S-se oli aika..tuli vähän yllättäen....Al mutisi lähinnä lattiaan tuijottaen, ja mä tajusin aiheuttaneeni järkytyksen.**

**-Anteeksi, toistin taas osaamatta muuta sanoa.**

**-Ei se mitään! Ensi kerralla, varoitat kuitenkin etukäteen, okei..?? Mä olin vuorostani haavi auki. **

**-E-ensi..kerralla?? Tajusin sanojen merkityksen, ja sydämmeni pamppaili. Eli uusiksi, sitä se tarkoitti. Al ei suuttunut vieläkään.**

**Mä olin ilmeisesti aika huvittava näky siinä tönöttäessäni, sillä Alin oli vaikea pidätellä naurua enää. Paskat mä sellaisista, koska nyt mua oli viimeinkin lykästänyt! Eversti sai kuulla tästä ensimmäisenä! Se oli aina kiusannut mua pituudesta, ja siitä etten takuulla ikinä saisi tyttöystävää! Hah!..Ai niin, eihän Al ollutkaan tyttö, ups... No ehkä annetaan sittenkin sen everstille kertomisen odottaa hetken aikaa, ja palataan asiaan sitten vähän myöhemmin. Katsoin Alia vetoavasti ja hän nyökkäsi tietäen, mitä mä odotin. Vielä kerran ennen nukkumaan menoa. Suudelma oli nopea, mutta erillainen, sillä tälläkertaa se tuli Alilta. Ja mä jähmetyin taas. Mulla meni näköjään vähän aikaa ennenkuin totuin. Sain taas häneltä naurut ja kun virkosin, mäkin aloin hekottaa asialle ja siinä me sitten naurettiin, kello oli kymmenen illalla, me oltiin tosi väsyneitä ja tiedettiin molemmat, että että meillä oli naksahtanut, ja todella, TODELLA pahasti.**

**Ja nysse loppu, aamen ja iso piste.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Tyhmä loppu. muuta sanottavaa asiasta EI ole. **


	2. Hyvää viikonloppu lomaa meille

**SensuroituBanaani: Ja se vaan jatkuu, hah. Vielä ette päässeet vaivasta. Huomatkaa että Izumi opettaja on hengissä tässä. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**TARINA, JOKA EI KOSKAAN SAANUTKAAN OTSIKKOA OSA 2 HAH.**

**SIITÄ OLI NYT JO MELKEIN KAKSI VIIKKOA.**

**Kaksi viikkoa päivästä, jolloin mua lykästi. Ja kyllä, laskin päiviä entäs sitten? Olimiten oli, asiaan oli mennyt hetken aikaa tottua. Ei mulla tai Alilla ongelmia ollut, vaan pikemminkin keskuksen rakkailla kolleegoillani jotka olivat niin hurmaavan suvaitsevaisia ja avaramilistä porukkaa jotka eivät olleet rasistisia sanonko millaisia kusipäitä! Mutta oli se tavallaan hauskaakin. Mua suorastaan karteltiin, välteltiin ja kierrettiin kaukaa. Johtuipa se sitten siitä että mulla oli tapana huutaa ja aukoa päätäni, tai siitä, että mä vaan olin..no..omalaatuinen henkilö? Kai sen niinkin voi kuvailla.**

**Alkin käyttäytyi aivan normaalisti. Tai no, normaalisti ja normaalisti...Meidän elämä ja käytös poikkesi normaalista varsin mittavasti, ja mittavasta puheen ollen, mulle oli pituutta tullut lisää ainakin puoli senttiä sitten viime mittauksen.**

**Hah. **

**-Kuulehan, teräs, Mustang pisti varovasti väliin, kuunteletko yhtään mitä sinulle puhun?**

**-Hmm? käänsin katseeni kohti everstiä joka ilmeisesti oli selittänyt mulle seuraavan työtehtävän päämäärää.**

**- Niin, juuri sinä, puhuin sinulle. Sisäistitkö MITÄÄN mitä juuri kerroin?**

**Mä en todellakaan ollut sisäistänyt. Mulla oli liian kiire Alin kanssa, jotta olisin ehtinyt huomioida Mustangia.**

**-Aijaa, sori en kuunnellut. Voisitko toistaa? Väläytin kultaisen hymyni joka ei näyttänyt tekevä tehtäväänsä sillä eversti näytti entistäkin ärsyyntyneemmältä.**

**-Kuule, hän jatkoi kommentistani välittämättä, pitääkö meidän TAAS poistaa veljesi huoneesta? Et näköjään pysty lainkaan keskittymään!! Hän huusi, ja saatoin melkein nähdä miten siltä nousi höyry korvista.**

**-Ed, hän on oikeassa. Sun PITÄISI keskittyä. Vähän aikaa vielä, okei....?**

**Nyt Al pyysi ja mä olin valmis olemaan kiltti ja tottelemaan, mikä näytti raivostuttavan mustatukkaista emo jätkää vielä entisestään. Ja se oli musta erittäin hyvä juttu. Ihmisten ärsyttäminen oli mahtavaa puuhaa.**

**-Selvä, mä keskityn! lupasin auliisti ja otin asiallisen kuuntelu asennon Alin viereisellä tuolilla jolla me silloin oltiin tehty paperitöitä. Sillä samalla tuolilla jolla mä sinä ihmeen ihanana päivänä istuin~**

**-Eli, kuten äsken jo kerroin, tehtävänne on noutaa dokumenttejani tuosta naapuri kaupungista! Hyvin yksinkertainen tehtävä, johon luulisi tuollaisen pituusluokankin henkilöiden pystyvän!**

**Mulla meni hetki käsittää mitä äijä oli juuri äsken laukonut.**

**-Al! mä sähähdin. Anna mun purra sen pää nyt irti niin--**

**-EIKÄ! **

**-Hahahahaha!!**

**-Al!! **

**-EI KÄY!!**

**-HAHAHAHA!!**

**Aloin saada tilanteesta tarpeekseni. Mustangin nauru oli korvia raastavaa hohotusta joka vei multa hengen. **

**-Al! Me lähdetään! NYT! Ponnahdin ylös tuolista ja vedin vastahakoisen ja yhtälailla ärsyyntyneen Alin mukaani.**

**Vaikka sitä ärsytti, ei se kai olisi lähteä halunnut. Sitä riivasi selvästi joku.**

**-Mutta everstillä jäi juttu kesken! Ja entäs työt...?**

**-Me hoidetaan ne kyllä! Tule nyt vaan! Me ehdittiin ulos ennekuin eversti sai suutansa auki. tai sitten se halusi meidän lähtevän eikä sillä ollut vastaan sanomista. Kummin vain. **

**-V-voisit vähän rajottaa tuota käytöstä kun ollaan muiden ihmisten seurassa, Al marisi kun oltiin jo käytävällä kaukana toimistosta.**

**-Hähh? Se oli odottamatonta. Mutta kumpaa Al nyt tarkoitti? Lähentelyä vai huutamista? Mä en jäänyt odottelemaan selviäisikiö tieto vaan ryhdyin oitis pahoittelemaan, mutten mitenkään vakuuttavasti. Multa puuttui anteeksi pyytämisen taito.**

**- Hei, anteeksi, sori, joo, parannan tapani, kyllä.....**

**Al huokaisi ja näytti antaneen anteeksi. Taas. Nimittäin oli muitakin tämän kaltaisia tapauksia ja vieläpä paljon. Lintsaan, en kuuntele ja raahaan Alia ties minne kysymättä mitään ja teen jotain outoa. okei, ehkä käytöksessäni olisi HIEMAN parantamisen varaa, mutta...**

**Al sieti mua silti, ja se oli hyvä.**

**-No, mihin kaupunkiin meidät siis lähetettiin? **

**Havahduin kysymykseen ja plarasin papereita jotka olin kääräissyt pöydältä mukaan lähtiessäni. Mun silmät laajeni, järkytyin ja huudahdin niin kovaa että Al hätkähti ja oli hypätä ilmaan sen seurauksena.**

**-M-mikä nyt tuli..?!**

**-Tämäkö muka naapuri kaupunki?! Sehän on perhanan kaukana!**

**-Mikä on kaukana? Al tiukkasi levottoman oloisena. Luultavasti jo aavistaen mikä oli saanut mut niin säikyksi.**

**-No Dublith! Se jätkä pisti meidät menemään Dublithiin ja vielä tänään kello kuusi! Mä en meinannut saada muodostettua sanoja kiukultani ja teki mieli painua samantien takaisin keskukseen, sieltä everstin toimistoon, ja tunkea paperit sen kurkkuun ennenkuin se ehtisi sanoa enää YHTÄÄN vittumaista kommenttia päin mun naamaa!**

**-Kuudelta!? Mutta..kellohan on jo viisi...**

**Tunti enää aikaa. Sekö oli ainoa asia, joka Alia huoletti? **

**-Al. **

**Mä aloitin ja yritin pitää ääneni tasaisena ja rauhallisena.**

**- Etkö muka muista, kuka, tai oikeastaan MIKÄ siellä Duplithissa elelee?! **

**Päädyin kuitenkin huutamaan. En ole ikinä ollut hyvä itsehillinnässä...Al mietti hetken ja tarkoin, kunnes sekin näytti havahtuvan päiväunestaan ja järkyttyi.**

**-Opettaja!**

**-No sepä juuri! **

**Miten se olikaan saattanut unohtaa niinkin olennaisen asian? Mutta siitä aiheesta me ei jatkettu enempää, sillä nyt Al alkoi touhottaa aikatauluista ja pakkaamisesta mitkä molemmat piti ehtiä tarkistamaan vajaan tunnin sisällä. mulla ei kyllä ollut mikään kiire, sillä olisin mieluusti jäänyt ihan tänne näin. Sillä aikaa kun olin taas ehtinyt vaipua ajatuksiini, Al oli jo tarttunut mua kädestä ja alkanut kiskoa kohti kotia, mikä ei mua haitannut. Kuljin mielelläni sen kanssa käsi kädessä, ei vastalauseita. Ei mennyt kauaa ennenkuin mut oli jo raahattu kotiovelle jä työnnetty sisään. **

**- Noniin, nyt äkkiä pakkaamaan! Vai haluatko oikeasti myöhästyä?!**

**Kyllä, mä halusin, mutta sen tiedon pidin sisälläni ja lähdin kiltisti Alin perässä huoneeseemme pakkaamaan tavaroita. Al säntäili ympäri taloa keräilemässä mun hujanhajan lojuvia tavaroitani, ja torui mua huolimattomuudestani. Mä alistuin tällä kertaa enkä sanonut vastaan, vaan heittelin muutamia lähellä olevia tavaroita tyynesti laukkuuni. Mä aijoin olla kypsä ja ikäiseni koko loppupäivän. Olin päättänyt. Seuraavaksi tarkistin raha tilanteen. kokonaista 22 euroa. Kai meidän toisiaan täytyi mennä opelle yökylään. Tästä tulee rentouttava viikonloppu loma todellakin!**

**Al tuli kohta huoneeseen syli täynnä tavaraa ja tunki ne mitään sanomatta avonaiseen laukkuuni. Mä ihmettelin miten ihmeessä se onnistui saamaan vetoketjunkin vielä kiinni tavara määrältä, mutta kyllä Al vaan sai. Kohta oli sen omatkin tavarat kasassa ja nyt oltiinkin jo matkalla. Kaikki tapahtui kauhean nopeasti enkä mä ollut oikein tietoinen mistään. Päätin aloittaa aikuistumiseni vasta junassa, ja antaa Alin hoitaa mua vielä hetken. Se oli kumminkin helpointa. Me maksettiin liput, ja istuttiin paikoillamme minuuttia ennen junan lähtöä. Ihanaa. Ehdittiin kaikesta huolimatta. mä olin onnesta suoraan sanoen soikeena. Al hymyilu mule helpottuneena ja mä hymyilin takaisin muistaessani mitä olin taas mennyt päättämään. Nyt olen hyvä isoveli ja pidän huolta itsestäni, ja parhaani mukaan myös Alista. Vaikka mitä enää voisi tapahtua, kun homunculukset on nitistetty ja kaikki muukin on työtä lukuunottamatta täydellistä? Päädyin siihen johtopäätökseen, että olimme turvassa kaikelta pahalta paitsi opettajalta ja rentouduin. Ensin aioin nukkua, mutta olin levottomalla tuulella ja jotenkin päädyin sitten kumminkin lähentelemään Alia joka yritti lukea, muttei oikein onnistunut.**

**-Auh..hei, Ed, yritän lukea..V-voisitko olla häiritsemättä...**

**-Ehh..Mitä muuten edes luet? Näyttää epämääräiseltä. Silmäilin kirjan kantta, josta en meinannut saada selvää. Täynnä pieniä kuvia ja tekstiä. **

**-Mangaa! Al säteili, ja mä olin pudota penkiltä. Mangaa? Voi hitto, näin sitä sitten käy kun laiminlyön velvollisuuksia enkä keskity Alin vahtimiseen täyspäiväisesti. Kohta siitä kehkeytyy semmoinen ihme sekopää kuin niistä naapurin räkänokista joilla on pinkin ja sinisen kirjavat vaatteet sekä mustat meikit. Ai niin. Myös vihreät hiukset, ja heidän lempi puuhaansa oli J- rockin kuunteleminen, mangan lukeminen ja itsensä viilteleminen.**

**- Tämä on oikeasti hyvä, lainasin kirjastosta silloin kun käytiin! Al jatkoi säteilyään ja mä olin epätoivoinen. Se kuitenkin näytti huomaavan mun vaitonaisuuden ja vaihtoi säteilyn viattomaan hymyyn.**

**-Enkö saisi lukea? **

**Mä yritin olla katsomatta silmiin, mutta epäonnistuin.**

**-E-eikun sitä vaan että..Ne meidän naapurit. Älä..vaan rupea samanlaiseksi...**

**-Ehh?? Ne vai..? Al hymyili mulle taas.**

**-He ovat oikein mukavia!**

**...Voi helvetti. Mitä ne oli tehneet aivopestäkseen veljeni? Oli selvää, että mä suolistaisin ne hetki kun oltaisiin taas kotona.**

**Ed, Al huokaisi, en ollut tosissani...En ole ikinä edes puhunut niille...**

**Tuijotin hetken tyhmänä ennenkuin äännähdin**

**-.....Ai....**

**Ahaa. Eli mua oltiin taas kusetettu ihan 6-0. Jes.**

**-Näytänkö muka siltä että voisin ruveta viiltelemään itseäni hakaneulalla sairaala kuntoon? Al mulkoili mua ja mä säpsähdin siitä.**

**-Mi..? Et! Et ikinä!**

**Huokaisin ja tunsin itseni taas epäonnistuneeksi ihmiseksi. Päätin vaihtaa aihetta joten kysyin mikä manga tämä nyt sitten oli.**

**-Naruto~! Alin ilme kirkastui ja taas oltiin yhtä hymyä. Mä en ruvennut sen enempää kyselemään sarjasta vaan päätin vetäytyä ihastelemaan maisemia. Tehtaita ja likaisia asuntoja ikkunasta! Jippii! Nättiä tämä luonto täällä päin! Tosi romanttista! Ja romantiikasta puheen ollen mä jätin Alin lukemaan mangaansa rauhassa koko loppu matkaksi, vaikka levoton olinkin edelleen. Tiesin että opettajan luokse menemisestä ei seuraisi mitään hyvää, ja vielä vähemmän hyvää seuraisi siitä kun hän saisi selville mun ja Alin viimeaikaiset touhut. Voin vain kuvitella kivuliaat seuraukset. Ja näiden innostavien ajatusten myötä mä vaivuin uneen, Alin lukiessa mangaa, ja junan rämistessä raiteillaan nopeaa ja varmaa tahtia kohti Dublithia.**

**Lippu ja loppu.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**No jaa. Kyllä mä varmaan kolmosenkin sitten väsään kun taas alkaa innostaa... -_-**


	3. Kolmos osa

Jee, kolmas osa jonka illalla kirjoitin...Jos joku erehtyy lukemaan, KOMMENTOI, ARVOSTELE, HAUKU, YLISTÄ!! kiitos?

TARINA, JOKA EI KOSKAAN SAANUTKAAN OTSIKKOA OSA 3 HAH HAH

**MEIDÄN LOMASTA TULI LOPPUJENLOPUKSI OIKEIN MIELLYTTÄVÄ.**

**Edwaaard~ herää~**

**....Ahh, Alin ääni. Siihen on hyvä herätä. Siispä heräsin ja räpyttelin silmiäni vähän aikaa kunnes tajusin missä me oltiin. Junassa, matkalla kohti Dublithia, tuota kaupunkia josta meillä molemmilla oli ihania ja mieltälämmittäviä muistoja vaikka muille jakaa!**

**-Hyvä, heräsit! Me ollaan perillä! **

**-Mi-TÄH?!!**

**Perillä?? Nyt jo?? Eih.. Vääntäydyin ylös penkistä ja mulkaisin ulos ikkunasta. Jos vaikka oltaisiin vahingossa menty jo Dublithin ohi. Joo, tuttu asema, Dublithan tämä! Huokaisin ja valmistauduin jo nyt henkisesti tulevaan elämän ja kuoleman väliseen kamppailuun. Hyvän ja pahan taisteluun. Me oltiin Alin kanssa hyviä, ja opettaja oli läpeensä paha. Mutta ei huolta sillä mä voitan pahan ja suojelen ihanaa Alphonsea--**

**-Ed?? **

**-Joo, olen paikalla!! mennään nyt jo!! Laahasin itseni ja kamppeeni ulos ja kiirehdin kauemmas asemasta Al tiukasti perässäni. Hetken kuluttua hidastin ja katsoin taakseni jäänyttä Alia joka katseli puolestaan pilviä. Mitähän se mahtoi siellä nähdä?**

**- Al hei? **

**- Hmm? Kerro? **

**Hän hymyili taas, positiivinen kun oli. Toisin kuin mä. Siksi päätinkin lietsoa paniikkia.**

**-Miksi IHMEESSÄ sä olet noin rauhallinen vaikka me ollaan menossa opettajan luo?!? Etkö pelkää henkesi puolesta?**

**-En, Koska tiedän että suojelet minua! Tän sanoessaan Al siirtyi mua lähemmäs ja olin sokaistua loisteesta joka siitä lähti. Niin tietenkin, miksen heti ollut käsittänyt?!? Edward Elric oli kaikki voipa ja paras, opettaja ei mahda mulle mitään! Olin taas itsetyytyväinen! Virnistin Alille ja huomasin marssivani pää pystyssä kohti opettajan asuttamaa korttelia joka ei enää ollut kaukana. Olin valmis kohtaamaan pelkoni, ja hyvällä tuulella vieläpä!**

**Ja viisi minuuttia myöhemmin hyvä tuuleni haihtui olemattomiin. Johtuen Masonista, kaverista joka oli kerran hakannut mut ja Alin puoli kuoliaiksi kun opettaja oli jättänyt meidät autiolle saarelle lapsuudessamme jossa ei ollut paljoa hyvää.**

**- Ohhoh! Hei, Elricin veljeksethän ne siinä! Ed ja Al! Olettepa kasvaneet!! Mason näytti olevan riemuissaan jälleen näkemisesta kuten oli Alkin.**

**- Jep, terve. Kasvettu ollaan, mutisin ja yritin pakottaa kasvoilleni hymyn josta tuikin irvistys. Onneksi Mason ei näyttänyt piittaavaan moisista yksityiskohdista.**

**-Ette ole käyneet aikoihin! Mikä teidät tuo tänne??**

**-Työ, mä tokaisin**

**-Oli ikävä, Al pisti väliin toivoen että mun sanat ei kuuluisi. Mutta kyllä ne kuului.**

**-Aa, vai sillä lailla...Haluaisitte varmasti kuitenkin tavata opettajanne! Teillä kävi tuuri! Izumi rouva onkin ollut tänään oikein..p-pirteällä tuulella!! Mason näytti lievästi hermostuneelta, ja minä ja Al tiedettiin kyllä mitä se pirteä meinasi. Ei hyvää.**

**-Niin, kyllä me haluttaisiin opettaja nähdä, eikö? Al katsoi mua suoraan silmiin enkä siis viitsinyt kiistää asiaa. Se oli menoa nyt. Mason vei meidät sisälle, ohitimme tiskin jossa Izumin iso, karvainen ja lihanuija kädessään hiippaileva melko pelottava mies yleensä päivysti. He pitivät lihakauppaa, ja siellä myytävä liha oli hyvin todennäköisesti opettajan itsensä teurastamaa. Ennenkuin ehdin huomata, mut oli selätetty maahan ja pääni oli haljeta. Al tömähti viereeni, ja yläpuoleltamme kuului meille todellakin tuttua karjuntaa.**

**- KEHTAATTEKIN ILMESTYÄ TÄNNE ILMOITTAMATTA!!! LUULETTEKO ETTÄ TEITÄ KAIVATAAN TÄÄLLÄ SOTKEMASSA JA SÄHLÄÄMÄSSÄ TUOTTE MUKANANNE PELKKIÄ ONGELMIA!!!**

**- Izumi oli syöksynyt näyttävästi viereisestä huoneesta ja iskenyt meidät molemmat maahan. Hän oli edelleen täysin saman näköinen, pelottava.**

**-NO, MIKSETTE VASTAA!? ETTEKÖ OSAA KÄYTTÄY...köh köh köh....plöts.**

**Eikä se ollut näköjään parantunutkaan. Kesken lauseensa hän alkoi yskiä verta, eikä näky ollut kiva.**

**-Rauhassa nyt, älä reuhdo. Sig, Izumin mies saapui sopivasti paikalle rauhoittelemaan opettajaa ja ilman nuijaa. Ope sai lääkkeensä ja tyytyi nyt mulkoilemaan meitä. Me maattiin ihan hiljaa eikä haluttu nousta, ettei saataisi uudelleen selkään.**

**-Nouskaa, Izumi komensi. Me noustiin.**

**-Kakistakaa ulos, miksi olette täällä?**

**- M-me tarvitaan paikka jossa yöpyä, koska Edillä on täällä töitä, Al selitti ja yritti pitää äänensä tasaisena. Al ehti vastamaan mua ennen ja se oli varmaan vain hyvä, koska olisin kuitenkin ollut epäkohtelias ja aiheuttanut opettajalle toisen kohtauksen. Ja meille lisää ruhjeita. Myötäilin Alin vieressä enkä katsonut opettajaa silmiin.**

**-Vai niin...**

**Izumi mietti hetken ja huokaisi.**

**-Pakko kai teidän sitten on nukkua täällä.**

**-Kiitos, opettaja!**

**- Mmm, kiitti.**

**- EI KUULU!**

**-KIITOS OPETTAJA IZUMI!!**

**- Kelpaa. Mutta saatte nukkua samassa huoneessa. Se on meille helpompaa.**

**- Ei haittaa yhtään, ei sitten YHTÄÄN, huusin ehkä turhankin epäilyttävästi. Opettaja kohotti kulmiaan ja viittasi meidät sitten huoneeseen jossa meidän oli määrä viettää seuraava yö. Al hymyili hermostuneena opettajalle ja opettaja hymyili takaisin irvistyksellä. Se meissä oli sen kanssa samaa että kumpikaan ei osannut hymyillä täysin aiheetta. **

**-KAKARAT SYÖMÄÄN! Kuului keittiöstä. Izumi oli ollut harvinaisen auliilla päällä ja laittanut meille ruokaa toisin kuin yleensä. Tavallisesti siellä ollessamme meidän piti hoitaa ostokset ja ruuanlaitto itse. Niissä mä olin surkea mutta Al auttoi aina.**

**- Kuulostaa siltä että meitä kutsutaan, Al hymähti.**

**- Niin kuulostaa, nyökkäsin ja jätin lukemani kirjan sängylle lojumaan. Me oltiin sovittu Alin kanssa sen jälkeen kun opettaja kumppaneineen oli turvallisesti keittiössä poissa kuuloetäisyydeltä, että täällä ollesamme ei sanaakaan siitä että me oltiin...**

**ollaan...you know.**

**Tarjolla oli yllättäen lihaa, vaikka ei mitään valittamista ollut. Hyväähän se oli. Istuin Alin viereen tottakai. Opettaja istui vastapäätä, hän ei puhunt vaan tarkkaili meitä arvostelevasti, paloitellen samalla lihaa veitsellään. Eikä pelkästään arvostelevasti vaan todella tuimasti ja muutenkin epämiellyttävästi. Ainahan se oli ollut tiukka ja väkivaltainen, muttei se meitä vihannut eika Izumi muutenkaan nyt NÄIN yleensä käyttäytynyt meitä kohtaan kun oltiin alku huudoista selvitty. Mut valtasi yhtäkkiä pelko ja muistin etten ollut ottanut yhtä seikkaa huomioon. Sitä että eversti oli kaamea juorukello. Minkä tiesi Roy Mustang, sen tiesi kaikki. Ja Roy Mustang tiesi musta ja Alista, sillä oli lukuisia todisteita. Tiesin että Al ajatteli ihan samaa koska hän vilkuili vuoroin mua ja vuoroin opettajaa eikä keskittynyt syömiseen ollenkaan. Hetken aikaa tätä jatkui ja ilma oli niin paksua että Izumi olisi helposti voinut leikata sitä veitsellään, jota se yhä puristi kädessään. Viimeinkin, Mason pelasti tilanteen.**

**-Miten teillä on mennyt nykyään? Saitteko oman asunnon?**

**Helpottuneena vastasin yllättävän kohteliaasti: On mennyt oikein hyvin Alin kanssa, ollaan täysin normaaleja ja kyllä olemme saaneet oman yhteisen asunnon mikä on hienoa, kiitos kysymästä.**

**-ÖÖööö....**

**Olin hetken aikaa tähti. Kaikki tuijottivat mua ja olin huomion keskipisteenä. Myöhemmin ajattelin ettei olisi pitänyt vastata, sillä sanani jotenkin saivat Izumin palaamaan päänsä sisältä takaisin seuraamme.**

**-Jaa, vai että oikein hyvin Alin kanssa, niinkö? Hänen äänensä oli rauhallinen, mutta jotenkin silti vaarallinen. Al yritti painautua mahdollisimman pieneksi tuolia vasten eikä näyttänyt siltä että aikoisi pelastaa tilannetta joten mä jatkoin nopeasti**

**-OIKEIN MAHTAVASTI ON MENNYT!! E-EI PAREMMIN YHDELLÄKÄÄN PARILLA VOISI MENNÄ!!!**

*** töms * **

**Mut keskeytti se kun Al tömäytti päänsä pöytään ja voihkaisi kuuluvasti. Voi, nyt mokasin ja huomasin sen itsekin mutta liian myöhään. Vahinko oli tapahtunut. Kuului toinenkin tömäys ja sen aiheutti Izumin äkillinen tuolista ylös ponnahdus, ja läimäytys joka kohdistui suoraan muhun. Enkä ehtinyt tietenkään väistää. Al inahti paikallaan mun älähtäessä ja kaatuessa taaksepäin tuolin kanssa, Opettajan lyönnit on kuin tykin kuulia ja pari sellaista saa pääkopan halki. Hetkeen kukaan ei puhun mitään, Sig ja Mason vain tuijottivat meitä kolmea enkä ollut varma jos he tajusivat mistä oli kysymys vaiko eivät. Sillä ei tosin ole mitään väliä koska ne tyypit on tässä täysin sivuhenkilöitä. Al oli selvästikin nyt poru kurkussa enkä mä voinut antaa asian olla. Vaikka hän olikin itkiessään söpö. Kumminkin, nousin urheasti ylös lattialta ja kohtasin opettajan katseen vaikka pääni olikin haljeta. Tuijotus kilpaulu jäi lyhyeksi.**

**- Nyt saatte...luvan selittää....**

**Izumi sähisi kuin käärme ja se kuulosti pahalta. Olin avaamassa taas suutani mutta en saanut sanoja ulos. Sen sijaan Al päätti ottaa tilanteen haltuunsa selittää opettajalle, miten mä olin vaan idiootti ja menin sanoissani sekaisin. Hän sai pokan pidettyä sepittäessään juttua, kuinka Edward seurusteli onnellisesti Winryn kanssa ja opettaja on täysin vainoharhainen. Ja vielä kerran hän mainitsi miten idiootti olen. Ja tyhmä. Ja tollo...Opettaja oli edelleen epäluuloinen, hän oli ihan varmasti kuullut everstiltä jotain juttuja mutta Al oli sentään saanut hänet epäilemään niiden paikkansa pitävyyttä. Hän istuutui ja nieli hetkellisesti ylpeytensä kuten tein mäkin. Söimme, Al kiitti hiljaa ja painuimme saman tien huoneeseemme. Oven sulkeuduttua Al kääntyi muhun päin ja oli selvästi aikeissa haukkua mua, mutta ennenkuin se ehti aloittaakkaan mä suutelin sitä. Ei voinut mitään, oli ihan pakko. Se hetki jäi kuitenkin lyhyeksi, sillä meidät yllätettiin. Jäätiin kiinni itse teosta. Opettaja seisoi oven suussa, ja tuijotti suoraan meitä.**

**Se jatkuu vielä, ei ehkä pitkään koska veljekset luultavasti tapetaan pian.**


End file.
